


Operation Ambush

by Eishexe



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eishexe/pseuds/Eishexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word Drabble. Just a quick snap shot into the life of the Cullens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn or any of their characters/places/storylines/etc. but I love living in their world.
> 
> Beta'd by Mirajane Scarlet please visit her FF page

Water guns? Check. Water guns filled with pink hair dye? Check. Jasper and Edward poised to follow his lead for once? Check. Perfect revenge on WolfBoy? Check. He grins as foot falls alert him.

"HIDE! Remember phasers set to stun!" he mouths, deftly aiming for where the target's face will be in three, two, one!

"Decontamination procedures are live! Shoot anything that moves!" He yells, firing a water fall of pink hell. Screeching startles him, horror creeps into his eyes.

"EMMETT MCCARTHY CULLEN!" she shrieks her perfect blonde hair horribly stained.

"FALL BACK!" he yells, running for his second life.


End file.
